Friggen Costumes
by Dismal Heartache
Summary: Fred and George as Bludgers. Blaise in a costume too weird to discuss. And Harry and Ron gay. Just your average Halloween. Draco Ginny


**Disclaimer:** If ifs and buts were stories, then I would own Harry Potter. But, I don't. But if I did, YOU WOULD ALL BOW DOWN TO ME!

Dumbledore came up with the stupidest idea. A friggen dance. And, on top of that, it was a friggen HALLOWEEN dance! AND, on top of THAT, we had to dress up in costumes like MUGGLES! Now, as you know, I have nothing against muggles, but still, I thought it was so stupid.

So, of course, the day of the dance came. The girls started preparing at lunch, the guys five minutes before they were, or had scheduled, to leave with their dates. Harry went with Ron, which still KINDA freaked me out. I mean, all these years and you would have thought that I had known Ron was gay. Just goes to show...

As I walked in with Hermione (we are FRIENDS! GOSH! It's not like I'm lesbo... not that I don't have friends that are lesbians, it's just... o, I'm just going to shut up...) the first things I noticed were the costumes. Here's a list of who wore what.

Draco Malfoy- Muggle Biker Mode. It was muggle, but DAMN! Leather did wonders for him...

Pansy Parkinson (Hanging onto Malfoy's arm)- A muggle genie costume. Can you say S-L-U-T?

Harry Potter- A muggle magician's outfit. How. Original.

Ronald Weasley- A quaffle. Well, what do you expect?

Fred and George Weasley- Friggen. Bludgers. I swear, they were trying to kill the whole school.

Hermione Granger- A muggle fairie costume. I swear, it was on the same decency level as Parkinson's.

Me- A dress of the authoress's creation. It had two layers, the top black, the bottom red. The dress had black spaghetti straps and a low v cut in the black. Though, it was appropriate seeing as the bottom red layer was still v cut, but not as drastic. The skirt of the dress billowed out a bit and the black had strategically placed, stylish slashes where you could see the red underneath. I loved wearing the dress. My hair fell down in light, blood red curls, that matched the red of the dress perfectly, down my back. I loved that dress.

So, apparently, did most of the people in the room as they turned to stare at me. I had magically charmed my canine teeth so they were longer. I looked like a vampire, or so I hoped.

Harry stepped up and grabbed my arm. "You look beautiful, honey," he said. He pulled me into the middle of the dance floor and waltzed with me. I still find it amazing how masculine he is even though he's gay.

Halfway through the waltz, I felt a tap on my back. I looked up and there was Blaise Zabini, in all his... his... OMIGOD! In all his, well, KINKY glory. I still can't believe Dumbledore let him into the Great Hall like that... let me say just three words. 1)Whip. 2)Chains. 3)Leather. I swear, that is all he was wearing. My jaw, obviously, dropped.

"Hott, huh?" He spread his arms out and did a spin. O, can I say one more thing about the outfit? THONG!

I came out of my frozen state. "What do you want?" I snapped.

He held out his hand in a gentleman like way. "May I have this dance?"

Again, I was shocked, but I wasn't stricken. I looked at Harry thinking he could help me decide. he was staring, eyes bulging, mouth wide open, just STARING at Blaise. I though, what is wrong with H- o, right, he's gay.

I turned back to Blaise, froze for maybe a second (COME ON! the outfit is shocking!) and said, "Sure."

Response. Typical Slytherin smirk. Figures.

So, he took my hand and we started dancing. And talking. Really, Blaise isn't all that bad...

"So, why are you dressed like that?"

"It's Halloween. I felt like scaring people."

I giggled. "Well, it sure is shocking. Where did you get it?"

Bad question. "My room." Figures...

"So, why are you dressed like a gothic vampire?"

"...because I think Muggle vampires are cool. Muggles come up with all kinds of different theories about them, and they are mostly wrong. They believe vampires feel sad for the people they kill. Can you imagine people pitying vampires?"

"...no."

"Exactly. Anyway, why did you ask me to dance."

"Because he told me to."

"Whose heeee-?" Blaise started spinning me and spinning me, like a dance spin, and then let go. I was spinning by myself for, like, 5 minutes... okay 1... okay, fine 30 seconds... DO YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE WITH THIS STORY OR NOT?

Anyways, I was spinning by myself for ONE second before a pair of arms came up around me and pulled me into a body. A cloak covered my eyes and the body pulled back, moving me with it, and leading me outside. Amazingly, I didn't scream.

The cloak fell from around me. I turned around to look at who "he" was. I did a double take. DRACULA?

"Hello my darling," he said.

Wait, I thought, that voice...

"Draco?"

"The one and only."

"What happened to your biker suit?"

"I ditched it along with Pansy."

Awkward silence. Can you imagine how weird that is? An awkward silence with a Slytherin.

He held out his hand. "Want to dance?"

What was I supposed to say? No? "Okay."

So we danced in the moonlight. How romantic. We kissed and we danced and we kissed and we sat on a bench and we kissed. He picked a black rose from the bush next to us and put it in my hair. Then, he got on one knee, pulled out a ring and adked me to marry him. "HELL YEA!" That night, we eloped and lived happily ever after.

THE END!

...Okay, so you don't believe that. Okay, fine. The true ending.

Draco and I danced for a few hours and talked all the while. He is actually very sweet, kind and caring.

We sat down on the bench and started talking some more. All of a sudden, the distance between us closed... I saw his lips getting closer to mind and I closed my eyes... I felt his breath on my lips.. he was leaning closer...

AND HARRY, RON. HERMIONE, BLAISE AND THE TWINS START COMING TO LOOK FOR ME, YELLING MY NAME AND LOOKING IN BUSHES! Talk about bad timing.

So, we got up and he walked me over to them, holding my hand. Ron and Harry were holding hands and so were Blaise and Hermione. Talk about a shocker.

WE all walked up to the Gryffendor tower together. Draco gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, a peck, whispered "good-bye" and turned and walked away. Blaise did the same with Hermione.

Ron and Harry looked like they were eating each other's faces...

Hermione and I went into the common room together, walked up the steps and went to our separate dorm rooms. I changed into my pajamas and jumped onto my bed. I fell asleep thinking of how hott Draco looked as Dracula.

THE END

Okay, that was the true story, I swear.

Why are you still reading this?

I SWEAR! That was true!

Fine, don't believe me.

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

**A/N: **So, how did you guys like it? Twas my first real fluff. Is it okay?


End file.
